Scars
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Miranda lives in a small town in Hope, South Dakota. Her family mysteriously dies & an angel tells her a demon is after her. And the only person that can help her is the mysterious guy that lives in the cottage in the woods. Who is this mystery guy?
1. Scars

**AN: Ok, so I had this dream last night that sort of gave me a great idea!!! =] Admit it…you all love me for these stories…hahaha**

The cold wind hit against her face. Her breath was heavy in her mouth and out her nose. The sweat poured down her face. Her muscles ached but yet there was always a smile on her face. Miranda Roberts stopped and grabbed her water bottle and took a sip of it. She stood there looking around the woods. The woods in the little town she grew up in, Hope, South Dakota. She knew these woods like the back of her hand. She knew how to get in and how many ways there were to get out, where the turn pike was, where Captain Frosty's Ice Cream shop was, where it let out by her neighborhood.

Miranda looked at the small cottage that she knew belonged to the man that no one ever saw. He kept to himself and of course in a small town like this, there were rumors about him. He was a serial killer, he's hiding from the mob, he's running from the FBI…etc. Of course Miranda didn't believe any of them, she just figured him to be an old guy that just wanted to be left alone. Only a few people have seen him and they said that the one side of his face had scars on it and she bet that's all they looked at when they saw him. She saw the light turn on in one of the rooms and a dog barking. Well she didn't believe in the rumors…but just in case, she started running again. She passed that cottage every morning on her usual jog, she never saw anything or anyone in it but knew that he was in there, doing what, she did not know.

Miranda ran back to her house and opened the door. "Morning!" she yelled unzippered her jacket revealing a pink sports bra.

"Morning!" said her mother, Caroline, who just finished up breakfast. Her brother Steven was sitting at the table. He was 17 and had dark shaggy hair.

"Morning, loser, have a nice jog pass your boyfriends house," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Miranda hit him in the back of the head.

"You know you love the creepy old man in the cottage."

"Will you just shut the hell up!"

"Miranda Roberts! I will not have that kind of language at my table!" Steven stuck his tongue out at Miranda and she rolled her eyes. Ok, so she was 26 years old but she didn't have to take any shit from her 17 year old brother.

"I told you I don't like you running by that cottage," said Caroline.

"Oh, mom, he's probably just some harmless man he just wants to be left alone," said Miranda eating some of the food that was put in front of her.

"Oh, look mom she is sticking up for her boyfriend," said Steven.

"That's enough Steven!" yelled Caroline.

Miranda finished her breakfast and headed up the stairs running into her father, Thomas. "Whoa, where's the rush, sweetie?"

"Sorry, dad, I'm late. I have to meet Suzie and Chris at the record store." Miranda ran upstairs and towards the bathroom for a shower. After her shower and getting ready she walked to the record store to meet up with her friends.

She found them outside the record store. Chris was playing with his hacky sack while Suzie was sitting on a bench watching. "So, is this what 26 year olds do?" asked Miranda walking up to them. "Standing outside of a record store that is older than their parents and they have going to since they were 13 watching Chris play hack sac…with himself?"

"What else is there to do?" asked Suzie raising an eyebrow. "It's a small town with only one movie theatre that plays old black and white movies, a record store with heavy rock from like the 70's and 80's…"

"Hey, hey," said Miranda pointing at her. "Some of those 70's and 80's rock bands are awesome."

"It's only because your dad played the hell out of every ACDC album he had," said Larry coming up on his skateboard.

"Aren't we a little too old to be playing with skateboards?" asked Miranda crossing her arms across her chest.

Larry shrugged. When the four of them were in high school, Larry was the trouble maker. He's been to the only juvenile center they had in a 10 mile radius from this small town and now just gets into bar fights with anyone that pisses him off.

They heard a rumble of an engine of a car drive up the road. "Whoa," said Larry.

"It's _him_," said Chris picking up his hacky sack.

"Him? You mean…" said Larry watching the beautiful black muscle car drive pass them and into a parking spot.

Miranda watched with curious eyes. "Wow, she's a beauty."

"I bet you don't even know what it is," said Larry turning to her.

"1967 Chevy Impala." She grinned at him knowingly. She knew her muscle cars, her father was a mechanic she knew almost everything about cars. The four of them watched as the door of the driver's side opened up and he got out. Miranda watched him. He had sort of darkish hair and he wore a dirty old leather jacket, a couple shirts, jeans and biker boots.

"Someone tell him that the 80's rebel look is out," said Larry laughing.

"Shut up," said Miranda hitting him. The others shrugged as they went back to doing what they were doing but Miranda kept her eye on him. She never saw him before, this was the first time she had ever seen him. Miranda quickly looked away when she saw him look towards them.

"Shit," said Suzie. "He's coming this way!"

"Calm down, he's harmless," said Miranda and she glanced at him walking this way.

"You've heard the stories!"

"Suzie…I've heard all the stories and I bet none of them are true."

"We can get a close look at his scarred face," said Chris.

"Don't Chris," said Miranda warningly. "Just leave him alone." They didn't even notice him walk by until his back was to them and he walked into the record store. Miranda smelled old leather and after shave on the guy.

"I saw them," said Chris.

"You're acting like a freaking teenager, knock it off!"

"Someone sticking up for the crazy that lives in the woods?" asked Larry laughing and punching Miranda softly in the arm. She rolled her eyes.

The guy wasn't in there for too long and when he came out the four of them looked at him. Everyone's eyes diverted to his scars except for Miranda's. Her eyes landed on his greenish brown ones. His eyes were different from everyone else's she ever looked at. His looked like he's seen things that he shouldn't have seen, seen things that were too horrible for any human's eye. Before Miranda could see anymore he looked away and headed towards his car.

"Did you see them?!" asked Suzie shaking Miranda's arm. She didn't acknowledge her she was so interested in the man that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I think Miranda's in love," said Larry teasingly.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Miranda had finished her shift at the local bar. She walked to her car and she heard that same engine from earlier that day. She looked up from her car door and towards the sound. She watched it drive by slowly, she wasn't able to see him in the driver's side but she had a feeling he was staring at her. Miranda bit her bottom lip and got in her car. She locked the doors and waited till the engine was far away. She started her car and drove to her house. She kept looking in the rearview mirror…maybe the rumors were right? Maybe he was some serial killer and she was his next victim?!

"Calm down, Miranda, it's nothing!" She told herself as she parked in the driveway. She looked around noticing the wind blowing more than usual. She looked at her house seeing the lights flicker. "What the hell?!" She opened her car door and rushed up to her house. She opened the door and the light above her head flickered two more times then stopped. "Mom? Dad?" She closed the door behind her and looked around. It was silent. Well it was one in the morning…

Miranda walked up to her room and took off her jacket. There was a weird stench in the air that she never smelled before and her brother's video games were blasting! She sighed and walked over to her brother's room and knocked on the door. "Steve?...Steven?" She opened the door seeing the TV staring straight at her. Her brother's back was to her and she rolled her eyes. "Jesus Steve! You trying to wake everyone up in Hope?!" She walked over to the TV and shut it off. She turned around seeing her brothers head bent down. "Steve?...Steve…" She shook his shoulder. "This isn't funny." Steve fell out of the chair and Miranda screamed seeing her brother's neck sliced open. She ran to her parent's room to find them dead in their beds with their throats sliced. She screamed again and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone tears falling down her face and she was sobbing.

_911 emergency._

"Please, please someone help! I'm at 23 Faith Road in Hope, South Dakota…My parents and brother are dead…" The phone disconnected and she looked at it. "Hello? Hello?!" She threw the phone. "Damn it!" She ran to her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Nothing. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Hello, Miranda," said an unfamiliar voice. Miranda looked up from her phone and saw a man standing in front of her. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. Miranda started backing up. He smiled. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" She felt around the counter looking for anything to throw or stab this guy with.

"Well to be with your family again…in hell." His grin grew and Miranda felt herself being thrown against the counter hitting and bruising her back. She screamed in pain.

"Fuck you! You fucking freak!" yelled Miranda.

"Fuck you…fuck you…that's what you all say." He rolled his eyes. "Does it make you feel any bigger or better than me?!"

"What are you?"

"Me?" he said still grinning and he laughed. "I am _the end_." Miranda felt her hand land on something and she threw it at him. He screamed in pain and she looked to see what she had thrown at him. Salt? She grabbed the whole container and threw it at him making him scream more.

There was a bright light form in the middle of the room. The light didn't hurt her eyes but it was beautiful. A man in a trench coat stood in front of her. Miranda looked at him confused. He walked up to the man that had attacked her and her family and put his hand on his head causing him to shake. "This isn't it, Castiel!" yelled the man. "There are more of us! She will die! You can't protect her forever!" With that she watched the man fall to the ground. Miranda sobbed out of anger, fear and sadness. The man that the other man called Castiel turned to her.

"Miranda, as you heard my name is Castiel. You are in trouble…"But before he could say anymore they heard the sirens of the officers and ambulance and Castiel was gone. She held onto the counter and trying to keep herself up. What was going on? There was a loud bang from the officers coming in and they flashed their flashlights in her face.

"Miranda Roberts?" Miranda nodded. Everything seemed to be going fast and slow at the same time. What was going on? What has happened? She felt like she was not in her head and she was watching everything around her. The next thing she knows she was sitting on the brick wall with a blanket wrapped around her. She was answering questions to the officers.

"We're going to have to take you to the station for more questioning, Miranda," said Sheriff Leonard. She nodded not really hearing him. She looked up hearing that engine again as the Sheriff took her to his car. He opened the back door for her but Miranda was just staring at the driver in the car. He stared back not taking his eyes off of her then drove off. Miranda got in the car and stared out the window waiting for that classic beauty to drive by again, she wanted it to drive by again.

HOPE, SOUTH DAKOTA, POLICE STATION

"I don't care! I don't want to spend the night in a damn police station!" yelled Miranda standing up and pushing the chair out of the way.

"Miranda I understand that you just had a big lost…"said Sheriff Leonard trying to calm me down.

"No, you don't understand! You have a family! They are alive! Mine aren't! They died! They were murdered!"

"Just, calm down and finish telling us…"

"I told you everything! I came home; I found my brother in his room with his throat sliced the same with my parents. I called 911 and he came after me and then a man in a trench coat must have heard the yelling came in and killed the man."

"How?"

"I don't know…" She said quietly and she sat down. She looked at the officer. "I don't know, I saw him go up to the man and he fell to his knees. What else do you want? The man in the trench coat disappeared, must have run out the back door…"

"That's impossible Miranda. We had your house surrounded."

"Then he's in the house still…I don't know what do you want me to say? He disappeared into thin air?!"

Sheriff Leonard wiped his face with his hands and sighed. "Alright, I want you to get some sleep…"

"I am _not _spending a night in a police station. I will go to the only motel in Hope and stay there."

"Fine, get some sleep and come back tomorrow. Maybe a good night's sleep will help you remember." She nodded and got up and headed for the door. "Miranda do you need any help to your car?" She shook her head and walked out. Her car? How the hell did her car get to the police station? Deputy Harold handed her, her keys and she walked out.

She felt the cold night air hit her wet cheeks making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked to her car. She opened the door and sat in the car. She stared out the window until she felt the anger start to fill her. "Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Shit!" She yelled hitting the steering wheel with her hands. She cried and leaned her head on the steering wheel. "Shit…" She stayed like the for a few more minutes until she felt herself become numb and started the car. She drove down the dark road and she looked at the clock. "Great, three in the friggin' morning." She knew the motel was probably not even open and she just drove, she didn't know where she was going.

"Pull over," said a familiar voice. She was startled by this and looked over to see that guy from her house in the trench coat. She pulled over and stopped the car.

"Who are you? How the hell did you get in my car?!"

"Calm down, Miranda." She shook her head and got out of her. She was losing her mind! She started backing away from the car and she ran into someone. She turned around, it was him! "How did you do that?! You were in my car and now…what?!"

"Miranda please let me explain."

Miranda backed up into her car staring at him. Tonight was the worst craziest night of her life. "You are in trouble."

"I figured that much." She rolled her eyes. "Please save the Terminator speech and tell me what the hell is going on and who the hell are you?!"

"Even after being with the Winchesters, I still don't understand sarcasm." He shook his head. "My name is Castiel; I'm an angel of the Lord." Miranda snorted.

"Yeah, right." She went to get back in her car.

"If you don't believe why do you have the tattoo of the cross on your back?" She turned back to him. "Because of faith, that's why. So have faith in angels, Miranda."

"Faith…You saw what happened to my family. How can I have faith anymore?"

"Because there is someone in this town that can help you, train you."

"Train me for what?"

"For a fight, a battle against good and evil."

"You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes and leaned on the car.

"No, I am not kidding. I don't understand why you think I would tell a joke about this."

"It was an expression."

Castiel cocked an eyebrow at her. "The thing that had attacked you and your family was a demon. For some reason it wants you dead. We don't know yet but there is a way for you to fight and keep yourself safe."

"You said someone in this town."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, someone I haven't talked to in…six, seven years. He's in this town but I cannot find him, a few years ago I put a spell on him for no angel to be able to find him but you are able to find him."

"How do you know he's here?"

"I can sense his presence. Trust me he will be able to help you."

"How do I know who he is?"

"He drives a very unique car and he will have scars on his face."

Miranda looked him in the eyes. "No way…"

**AN: So what do you guys think so far?**


	2. I Heard You Could Help Me

Miranda looked up at her family house. Sheriff Leonard told her not to go back to the house but she had to. Something inside of her was telling her to. She walked up the stone steps and unlocked the door. She looked around the little hall and then up the stairs in front of her. She grimaced and sat down on the stairs. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. She let some tears fall from her eyes and she lifted her head up sniffing. Her family was gone and she was the only one left. There was no one else. Maybe she should have let the demon kill her, send her to hell to be with her family so she didn't have to be alone. She heard a growl coming from the right of her. She jumped turning her head to the sound. There was a German Sheppard staring at her and growling. She started to back up into the poles of the railing. It stopped growling and walked up to her. She leaned back to her normal position and put her hand out. He sniffed it and walked closer to her for her to pet him.

She smiled and put her head on its own. "How did you get in here, buddy?" She lifted her head and wiped her tears from her face. She scratched behind his ears. She laughed a little. "You like that?" She looked at his collar to look for an address but all she could see was his name, Sam. "You look like a Sammy…you want me to see if I have anything in this place for you." She got up and headed to the kitchen unaware of eyes watching her from the dark shadows of the house. She looked through the cabinets. "You know both you and I can't be here, we're gonna _ruin _the crime scene." She laughed to herself. "Oh God, I'm talking to a dog…" She looked over at him. He was sitting watching her. She smiled and grabbed some pretzels. "Guess I've talked to stranger things lately. You won't think I'm crazy if I tell you huh?" Sammy walked up to her and she fed him a pretzel. She bent down and quietly said, "Angels and demons, who would have thought? I mean I've always had faith but…"She looked into the dog's eyes. "You wouldn't understand, I guess. There's only one person they said that would…but let's just say I'm a little terrified to go see him."

She sighed and stood up. "Guess I should grab some of my things and get the hell out of here." She headed towards the stairs and looked back at Sam. "You coming?" He just stared at her. She smiled at him and headed up the stairs. She walked towards her room and hesitated and looked at her parents and brothers room. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she walked into her room. She looked around, this would be the last time she would be in this room. She didn't want to be in this room, in this house…not anymore. She heard a creak behind her and she turned around there was nothing. She was still unaware of the eyes watching her. She took off her sweater and then her shirt. She looked in the mirror and turned her back to it to look at her tattoo. She remembered what Castiel said to her and she bit her bottom lip.

"Faith…yeah…whatever…" She walked to her dresser and started pulling out her clothes. There was another creak and she turned around looking out the door. She slowly walked towards the door. "Ugh, Miranda, you've seen tons of horror movies and just lived one yourself and you're going to go inspect a creak that some crazy stalker with the love of a knife and slicing up babysitters for the hell of it could be making." She shook her head and walked towards it. "Yeah of course you are. Because you're fucking nuts." She walked out her door and looked around. "First there's supposedly a demon after you, then a freaking angel pops in and out whenever he wants and now you're hearing creaks in floorboards. You are _fucking _nuts." She heard barking and she walked over to the stairway. "Sam? Sammy?!" Sam came running up and jumped on her. She grinned. "Was that you making all that noise?" Sam got down and walked into her room. She finished packing her bag and put a new shirt on. She headed down the stairs with Sam on her heels.

She opened the front door and walked out towards her car with Sam following her. "I guess this is good bye." She opened her car door and threw her bag in. "I don't know where I'm going or why but…I guess I can't write you can I?" She grinned at him as she sat down in the seat. He put his two front paws on her lap and looked towards the woods and back at her and whined.

"What's the matter?" She scratched behind his ears. He looked back at the woods and hopped off her lap and went in a circle. "What?"

"Miranda where are you going?" asked Castiel sitting in the passenger side. She jumped and Sam barked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't run from this thing by yourself. It will find you. You need to find Dean Winchester. He will help you."

"How do you know he will help me?"

"Because he's been in your house." Miranda looked at her house. "He was looking at the scene. Checking the attack, making sure it was a demon attack."

"Why?"

"Because this is what he does. He protects the innocent, except he's been hiding from everything for seven years…just go to him. Find him, he will help you."

"What if he won't. You said he's been hiding for seven years. He must be hiding from this life for a reason…"

"There is a reason. A big reason, but I believe if he decides to trust you, in time he will tell you." Castiel disappeared and she looked at Sam. She bit her bottom lip looking back at her house.

"Ok, ok…Sam," she looked at him. "You coming…I have a feeling deep down inside, you may belong to him." She got out of the car and closed it and left the keys on the top of the vehicle. She grabbed her bag and her and Sam walked towards the woods.

It took at least fifteen minutes for them to get there. Sam went running towards the little porch and up the steps. He turned to face Miranda as she stood at the cottage. What if he doesn't help her? What if he just laughs in her face? Miranda swallowed the nervousness down her throat and walked up the porch. She knocked on the door and looked down at Sam who was sitting waiting to get into the house. The door opened and there stood, Dean Winchester, the one Castiel told her to find. She bit her bottom lip staring into his eyes. He looked away and sighed looking at Sam.

"I see you brought home something," he said as Sam walked into the cottage. Dean looked back at her.

"Can you help me?" she asked nervously.

"With what?" He wanted her to say it. He wanted her to say what she needed help with, even though inside her house, he heard her talking about demons and accidentally caught her undressing. He hasn't been with a woman in…he couldn't remember the last time he had been and when he saw the cross on her upper back he couldn't help but get a lump in his throat that he had to push down, deep down inside him.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You are gonna think I'm crazy."

Dean crossed his arms and it started raining. "Come in, you're gonna get soaked." He opened the door letting her in. "Plan on staying?" He asked noticing the bag.

"Um, no, I'm gonna leave Hope but someone told me to come to you first." He noticed her shivering from the cold and he ushered her to the fireplace. He looked up at his ceiling seeing she made it past the devils trap and the salt barrier at the windows, she wasn't a demon or a spirit. She kept her bag on her shoulder as he had her sit in front of the fire place. "Want some coffee?"

She laughed. "Have anything stronger?"

"Whiskey?"

"That would do." Dean grabbed the whiskey from the table and two glasses out of the kitchen cabinet. Dean walked back into the room to find Sam having his head in her lap. "You know he doesn't really like strangers." Dean set the glass in front of her and poured some whiskey. She took it and drank it in one swallow. She shivered feeling the burning sensation go down her throat.

"Thanks." Dean sat in the chair in front of her. He smirked a little at her as she took her second one. She wiped her mouth and looked at him seeing amusement in his face but it didn't reach his eyes. "What?"

"Never seen a woman take it that quickly."

She laughed. "Working at a bar, you have to learn." She ran her hand through her semi wet hair. "The guys that pass by usually want to play drinking games with the waitress's so…that's how I learned." Dean nodded. "So…um…I guess I should talk to you about why I'm here, unless you already know seeing as how you were already in my house."

Dean looked at her surprised and leaned back. "How do you know I was in your house?"

"How else does a dog get into a house? Unless you taught him to pick locks." She smiled sarcastically at him.

"I like you." He pointed at her and poured some more whiskey. He realized this is the most contact he really had with anyone in years.

"Also…an angel told me."

Dean stopped pouring her drink and looked at her. "An angel?"

"He said he was an old friend of yours, his name is Castiel. He's the one that told me to find you before I ran."

"Why would Cas tell you to find me?"

"He told me you could help me."

"With what?"

"He said you could train me, in what I'm not too sure. He said you could teach me to keep myself safe."

Dean chuckled looking around the cottage. "Safe, he would." He shook his head and looked at her. "Look, I would love to help you and if I was a little younger I would _definitely_ help you."

"Are you trying to hit on me?" She leaned back and Sam's ears perked up and looked at her making sure she wasn't going anywhere then laid his head back on her lap.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I've had a woman's company as you can tell." He turned his face to show her the scars. She didn't divert her eyes or anything she looked and nodded.

"Maybe it's because you secluded yourself from the world around you." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, maybe that's it."

"Why did you seclude yourself?"

Dean looked to the floor than back at her. "What exactly did Cas say I can help you with?" She knew he didn't want to answer her question.

She cleared her throat. "Well, like I said to train me to protect myself."

He nodded and wiped his face with his hand. "I'll think about it." He stood up and she looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"You'll think about?!" She stood up and followed him. "I lost my family! Because of a demon and you said you'll _think_ about it." Dean stopped abruptly and turned around causing her to run into his chest. Her hands landed on his abdomen feeling every inch of muscle and she bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Look, don't think you're the only one that has lost their family to something like this. I'll think about it." He turned back around and into the kitchen. Tiffany sighed and crossed her arms across her chest and looked around the cottage. There were books, symbols, and weapons covering inches of the place. She looked above the fireplace to find picture frames. She walked over to them. There was one with a blond woman, a dark haired bearded man, a baby and a four year old. There was one of Dean and another man that was taller than Dean. That was before Dean had the scars on the one side of his face. And another one with the same guy in it and a man in a wheelchair. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She started to feel tired and closed her eyes leaning her head in her hands and she passed out. She didn't even know she was that tired.

Dean walked into the kitchen and put the glasses in the sink. He put the bottle back in the cabinet. He looked at the picture on the fridge of him and Sam. He sighed looking at Sam. He missed his brother, he missed hunting, he missed everything and here he was living in the woods like a hermit never really seeing life. And here a young woman comes into his life giving him a chance to live his life again. He looked at Sam. "Ok, don't give me that look, I'll do it," he said looking at Sam's picture. He walked back into the little living room. "Look…" He looked at the couch to see Sam pulling the blankets over her with his mouth. "Traitor." He smirked at Sam and pet him on the head. He walked over to her and crouched down to find her sleeping

"Miranda?" he whispered.

"Hmm…" She opened her eyes a little.

"I'll help you."

"You will?" He could tell she was half asleep and half awake.

He smiled a little. "Yeah, I will. I'll train you. Get some sleep."

"Ok…" She leaned her head back against the couch. Dean took off her shoes and moved her to be lying on the couch. He covered her back up with the blanket and looked down at her. He remembered being in her shoes when he was younger. He sighed, he couldn't believe it was starting again. The demons, but why did they want her, he didn't know. He headed up the tiny stairs case and looked back at the sleeping form of Miranda on the couch and then Sam. He patted his leg. "Come on." Sam stayed there at Miranda's side. Dean nodded. "Alright, you stay and protect her."

He walked up the stairs and sighed. When was the last time he actually had a woman in his presence for this long or even a human? He grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it off. He took his pants off and got into his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "Cas, you better have a good reason for sending her to me instead of someone else."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews brandofheroin-x and xxkissesandcuddlesxx!! Glad you two like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Bloodline

**AN: Glad you all like it…April3604: I have no idea where I find the time to write these…I think it's because of my insomnia and when I do sleep I dream crazy ass dreams…maybe I'm a prophet!!! Haha just kidding. If I had a theme song for this story it would be Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home.**

_Miranda was lying on the table with lights blinding her and she was screaming. Her stomach was a little bit bigger than usual and she didn't know why. It felt like in her dream she was watching herself. She was strapped to the table and there were people around her. She was screaming and crying._

"_No!" she screamed. "Get away! Get away from me!" She tilted her head back and screamed. "Don't hurt my baby!" _

Miranda woke up quickly and looked around forgetting where she was. She sat up and Sam put his head up on the couch. She smiled remembering where she was and pet Sam's head. She threw the blanket off her and rubbed her head in a tired way. She looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was five in the morning. She grabbed her bag and walked into the tiny bathroom. She put her sweatpants on, a sports bra and a jacket. She walked out and put her hair up in a pony tail. She looked at Sam. "Where's there a paper and pen?"

Sam understanding walked into the kitchen and she found a notepad and pen on the table. She wrote a little not to Dean telling him she was going to for a run. She turned to Sam. "Where she I put it where he'll see?" Sam started walking away and she followed and a thought occurred to her…why is she following and listening to a dog? She chuckled and shook her head as she followed him to the stairs. She bit her lip and watched Sam run up the stairs. He stopped at the top step and turned around looking at her. She wasn't too sure if she should go up there. She headed up the stairs slowly and Sam walked himself into the room at the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath figuring this was Dean's room. She went to put the note on his door when a door to her left opened up. She jumped and looked over to see Dean coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on. There were water beads on his chest and dripping from his hair. His chest and abdomen had a few scars.

"Um…I was going to leave you a note…" She looked up at his face seeing him smirk a little at her shyness.

"You running?" He turned to the sink and started brushing his teeth.

"How do you…"

He turned his head and smiled a little before spitting some of the toothpaste out. "I've seen you every morning running by here."

Miranda leaned on the wall watching him brush his teeth. "How long have you been here?"

Dean started gurgling and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He spit and wiped his mouth. He leaned his arms on the wall and looked at her. "For a very long time."

She nodded and looked down at the floor. She could feel his eyes on her and she looked back up at him. "Do you walk around the house like that?" he asked pointing to her sports bra and sweatpants.

Miranda covered herself up with her jacket making him smile a little. "Do you walk around like _that_?" His one hand flipped the switch in the bathroom and walked by her in the tiny little hallway brushing passed her. She shivered a little.

"Would you like me too?" She looked into his eyes seeing the kind of man he was when he was in the civilized world, a charming, playing, womanizer. Great, an angel has sent her to a horny perverted old man for help.

"I'm going for my run." She turned to go downstairs.

"Hey." He stood in his doorway and she turned around. "Take Sam with you." She nodded and patted her hand on her thigh while whistling. Sam came running out the door and followed Miranda out the door. She sighed and looked around the woods. She looked at Sam then back in front of her and stepped off the small porch and ran.

She ran without smiling this time. She could hear Sam softly trotting behind her. She stopped a few miles from the cottage staring down at her neighborhood. She saw her old house and the now yellow tape around it and her car. She remembered all the times she would just run down there and go into her house, get some breakfast and go meet up with her friends. She would go to her job later in the evening and the next day do everything all over again. She would also take time out of her busy day to be with her family. She bit her bottom lip and headed back to the cottage. When she was close to it she heard her phone going off. She looked down at it. It was Suzie…

She wanted to answer it, she really did but she had no reason to. She knew Suzie and the others were probably worried sick about her but she couldn't answer. She felt tears filling her eyes and she looked at Sam. He stared at her and she looked back at her phone.

She didn't know what came over her but she took her phone and threw it at a tree. It smashed and stopped ringing. "Fuck!" She screamed and fell to the ground. Her life was falling apart. She stared at the ground and cried. She felt Sam sit next to her and he put his head against hers. She cried and wrapped her arms around him. She felt like Sam was the only one that could understand her because he didn't judge her. He was a dog, he couldn't judge her.

Dean watched from the window Miranda's outburst. He shook his head, she reminded him of himself a few years ago. She needed his help and he didn't know if she was in the right mind to do this. He _really _hoped she wouldn't try to have a chick moment near him. He wouldn't know how to deal with it.

Miranda stood up and grabbed her phone stuffing it in her jacket pocket. She wiped her tears and headed back in the cottage. When she was in there she smelled something good. She walked into the kitchen to find breakfast on the table, pancakes and bacon…her favorite.

Dean looked up from a book he was reading. "Um, I made breakfast, hope you don't mind pancakes and bacon."

"Actually," she said as she sat down across from him. "It's my favorite."

AFTER BREAKFAST…

Miranda wiped the mirror the foggy mirror with her towel and looked at herself. She sighed seeing the dark circles under her eyes. She ran her brush through her hair and heard scratching at the door. She looked at the door and then back at the mirror still brushing her hair. The scratching happened again and this time a whine. She smiled putting her brush down on the sink and opened the door. She looked down to see Sam. She kneeled in front of him and scratched behind his eyes. "Can't live without me for a whole ten minutes." She laughed as he licked her face.

"You're spoiling him you know that," said Dean coming out of his room. She looked up at him and smiled a little but it faded and started blushing realizing she was in just a towel. She looked back at Sam one last time scratching behind his ear.

"A boy needs to be spoiled once in a while." She stood up and moved her hair to the one side of her neck. She looked back at Dean biting her bottom lip. He watched his eyes flicker from her lips to her eyes. "Um…don't worry about me hogging your shower or your couch…I'm gonna get a room at the only motel in this town…"

"No, um…you can stay." He glanced behind him and back at her. "I have an extra room, but I'm gonna have to clean it out first."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and she bit her bottom lip harder. "I'm gonna get changed…and meet you downstairs?" He nodded again and patted his leg for Sam to follow him down stairs.

After Miranda got ready she walked down the stairs and met Dean in the little living room. She sat down next to him and he sighed looking at her.

"Miranda..." He turned to look at her."Are you sure you want to do what you're asking me?"

"Yeah I do." She looked up into his eyes.

"Miranda…you see my face." She looked at his scars and then back into his eyes. She looked back at his scars and wanted to touch them. Something inside of her was telling her to touch them but would he get angry with her if she did? "This could happen to you…are you willing to take a chance? If I train you and if you fight the things that I have fought my whole life, you can never go back to a normal life. Is that what you want?"

"I have nothing else to lose, I want to do this. I want to know why a demon killed my family and tried to kill me."

He shook his head. There was no use in trying to talk her out of it. So all he could do was help her. He smiled a little thinking of himself at her age. "You remind me a lot of me when I was your age."

"How old are you?"

He glanced at her and leaned back. "38."

She smirked. "Well, old man, I think you have some things to teach me." He chuckled a little and scratched the back of his head.

"We'll start off with something small. A salt and burn case."

"What's a salt and burn case?"

He smiled. "It's a way to kill a ghost. You need to start off small and then get to the demons, unless they come after you first but they can't find you here."

"Why is that?"

"I have protective symbols and spells around the cottage. They'll never be able to find you when you're here with me." He looked into her eyes but quickly looked away. For some reason he just wanted to stare into her beautiful hazel eyes forever but he couldn't. She was young and beautiful; she would only see him as a monster. He looked at the laptop he had on the coffee table, researching the ghost he may have found.

"Is that one of the reasons you want me to stay here?" She asked quietly but he could feel her breath near his neck and he closed his eyes. Her breath was warm on the back of his neck.

"Miranda…"He almost choked on her name from the feeling he was getting from her.

"Miranda," said a voice behind them. They looked behind them to see Castiel.

"Son of a bitch, Cas," said Dean standing up and walking over to Castiel. The two of them shook hands and Dean has a small smile on his face. "It's been long Cas."

"Too long, Dean. You fell off the charts."

"Well, I sort of didn't want to be found." He took a quick glance at Miranda then back at Castiel.

Castiel nodded. "We figured and gave you that peace instead of hunting you down. But for now, you must put aside everything and help Miranda."

"Did you find out what the demon wants from me?" asked Miranda sitting on the couch backwards with her knees against the cushion.

"Yes." He looked down at her sadly.

"Well, spit it out Cas," said Dean. "You always did this; you will build up the tension in the room just to say it was something stupid."

"It's not stupid, Dean." Castiel glanced at Dean and then walked up to Miranda. "Miranda, they know what kind child you would bear. They thought the bloodline was done but…"Castiel shook his head. "They found out that you will bear the child of a very powerful bloodline, one that is on the verge of disappearing."

Miranda looked between Dean and Castiel. Castiel was staring emotionless at her while Dean looked at her upset. "What? Who?"

"I cannot say."

"That's bullshit," said Dean getting angry. "Why won't the demons just go after the father?"

"They can't, they don't know how to get to him."

"Who is he?" asked Miranda.

"I can't say, or it will change the future. You must bear the child, Miranda. I'm sorry."

Miranda shook her head and got off the couch. "This is too much. Way too much. So you know who the father is but you won't tell me."

Castiel shook his head. "What about me?" asked Dean. "Could you tell me?" Castiel shook his head again making Dean laugh. "That's just great Cas! Then how the hell are we going to know who the father is?!"

"You will know him," said Castiel turning to Miranda who was staring at one of Dean's pictures on the fire place. "You will know who it is in time."

Miranda shook her head and turned to look at the angel and Dean. "Why me? Why did they choose me? Why do they think I'm the one that is holding the future of this guy's bloodline?"

"We don't know exactly. We still haven't figured that one out."

Miranda shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well, you guys really know how to do your job up there don't you!"

THE NEXT DAY…

Dean packed up the trunk of the Impala and closed it. He whistled for Sam to come out of the cottage. Sam ran out and jumped in the back. Miranda came out with her bag and tossed it in the front seat where she was going to be sitting. "So is it safe for me to actually be out of the cottage?"

"You need to learn somewhere," said Dean walking over to the driver's side. "You're not going to gain these skills over night."

She nodded biting the inside of her cheek and got in the car at the same time as Dean. "When did you start doing all this?"

"Hunting?" He started the engine. She nodded. "When I was four." He turned his head to see Miranda's mouth hanging open a little. "It's a long story…"

"It's going to be a long car ride to Nebraska."

Dean smirked then patted the dashboard with his hand. "Not with my baby." Miranda smiled a little and looked out the window. He still wasn't ready to talk about his past with her, she didn't know if he ever will. Maybe he was just one of those men that didn't open up or maybe his past was too horrible for him to talk about. She leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes getting ready for a nap.

_Miranda was back on the table with her arms and legs strapped to it. She could hear the crying of the baby but she couldn't see it. She looked around and tried to break the chains that held her down. "Give me my baby! Leave him alone!" Someone put a hand over her mouth and she looked up to see a man with pitch black eyes staring down at her. She screamed into the palm of his hand and with one move he broke her neck, killing her._

Miranda jumped up and looked around her. Dean glanced at her having déjà vu from when his brother used to have nightmares. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said grabbing her water and taking a sip. "Just a nightmare."

"I figured, my brother used to have them."

"You have a brother?"

She saw Dean's hand tighten on the wheel. "Had a brother, he died about six years ago in battle."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, me too." Miranda saw the pained expression on his face and decided to switch the conversation over.

"Um, so, this ghost case, how do you know it was a ghost?" Dean grabbed the article he ripped out the newspaper and handed it to her. "Man murdered in his home, no apparent break in, looks like whoever killed Mr. Jacobs, Mr. Jacobs let him in."

"Spirits usually haunt around someone for a reason, or kill them or others. Or they haunt the house. I looked up the history of the house Mr. Jacobs lived in. The last three owners of the house had been supposedly murdered too. The same way as Mr. Jacobs."

"And the police don't find that a little bit odd?"

Dean chuckled. "No, they don't. That's the kind of crap you will see they do and that's where hunters come in. Mr. Jacobs and the last three tenants were all male, in their late fifties and had their heads sliced off."

"Eww…"

"You got that right, giggles."

Miranda turned her head and laughed. "Giggles?"

"Had to make a nickname up for you, Miranda is such a long name."

"My friends used to call me Randi or Ray."

Dean nodded smiling a little. "Alright, _Ray_. What do you remember me telling you last night about spirits?"

"Um, in order to destroy a spirit is to salt and burn them unless they were cremated then you are going to have to find something that was dear and loving to them. Some kind of object, like a doll or necklace or something like that."

Dean turned his head slightly to look at her. "You catch on rather quick Ray."

"What can I say? I'm like a sponge, I absorb things quickly." She smiled at Dean and he smiled back and looked at the road.

"So, how about some tunes?" He hit the button on the radio and Led Zeppelin started playing. Miranda tapped her thumb to the beat and started humming the lyrics to herself. Dean glanced at her and smirked. "I think you just got another plus in my book."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" She turned her head to look at him.

He looked back smirking. "What girl likes Zeppelin?"

She shook her head. "I grew up in my father's mechanic shop and all he played day in and day out old rock and roll. You name it he played it, so it grew on me and I learned to love it." Dean nodded looking back at the road. She grinned and turned the song up. He looked back at her and she made the rock n roll sign and stuck her tongue out then looked back out the window. Dean grinned and couldn't help the laughter that came out of his mouth shaking his head. "If it's too loud for you Dean, you're getting too old!"

Dean glared a playful glare at her and turned it up more. He hasn't had this kind of fun in a very long time. She grinned at him and started singing some of the lyrics. "Take too long before I found out, What people mean by down and out." Dean looked at her and started singing with her. "Spent my money, took my car, Started tellin' her friend she' goin' be a star. I don't know, but I've been told A Big legged woman ain't got no soul." They looked at each other one last time and grinned. Miranda bit her bottom lip and looked out the window. Dean looked back at the road and sighed. _Man, where was she when I was her age…oh yeah…16! Jail bait…where was she when I needed hope and faith…don't think that way…she'll never look at you that way, maybe before the scars but not after…_


	4. Head Chopping

**AN: xxkissesandcuddlesxx: I believe Miranda will end up telling Dean his scars don't matter…but later…that will be a juicy chapter I'm already working on that =]**

**April3604: True, all scars have great stories and Dean's story is a very important one. **

**Brandofheroin-x: I'm glad you like all my stories!!! I have to be honest that this is one of the hardest but funnest (is that a word lol) story to write. It's after the apocalypse as you can tell and I truly believe Sam is not going to survive.**

After checking into the nearest hotel Dean and Miranda were unpacking their belongings. Dean had mostly weaponry with him which made Miranda a little nervous. Dean could tell that she was nervous about the weapons, he would have thought she was nervous about spirit that could easily cut her head off but strangely she wasn't. He caught her glancing towards the gun in his hand as he loaded it and he smirked.

"Don't worry, they don't bite," he said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah but they do go off," she retorted.

"These won't really hurt you; they're full of salt rounds and iron."

"Come again."

Dean motioned for her to stand next to him. She dropped her clothes on the bed and did. He opened the .45 and took the shells out. He opened them up and showed her.

"Huh, pretty smart." She glanced up at him then looked back at the shell he had put in her hand.

"It won't kill them but it will sting like hell and give you enough time to do what you have to do." She nodded and handed him the shell and he put it back in the gun and locked it. He handed her a bag of salt and smiled at her. "Why don't you salt the windows and door?" She nodded and bit the inside of her cheek and started to salt them like he said. She walked into the bathroom and saw the tiny window by the shower. She knew she couldn't reach that. "Dean!"

"Yo!"

"Could you come here please?" She decided to give him her sweet smile that always worked with her parents. He leaned on the door trying to hide the smile that seemed to creep up to the service of his face when he saw her smile.

"Can I help you?"

She looked up at the window and then back at him. "I can't reach. Could you get it please?"

He let out a little laugh and shook his head. "Alright shorty." He grabbed the salt out of her hands and reached up to the window but when he did his shirt rose up a little revealing structured and beautifully curved hip bones and pelvic. Miranda felt herself take a short breath in looking at it and bit her bottom lip thinking bad thoughts about her hunting mentor. She quickly looked away and walked out the bathroom. _Oh, God, oh, God…don't think anything else…I mean I saw him in a towel but I didn't really take a good look at how built he was…oh God, I think I've got the hots for my mentor…I'm just glad he didn't see me._

She didn't even notice him walk out of the bathroom till he was right behind her and she turned right into him. She jumped and put her hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat again and felt her cheeks getting really hot. She could feel the muscle under his shirt causing her to feel hot all over.

"Um, Ray, are you ok?" She could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Uh, yeah."

"Then…" He darted his eyes to her hands that were on his chest still. She looked and quickly removed them and scratched her head.

"Um…sorry…uh what do we do now?" She walked around the motel room trying to calm herself down.

Dean smirked at her shyness and sat on his bed pulling out the laptop and turning it on. "Come here." Miranda hesitantly walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and moved closer to look at the laptop. "I want you to research more history on the house, to see if there was anyone that had died in that house or any kind of crime that happened there."

She nodded. "Ok…" He put the laptop on her lap and he got up and grabbed his jacket. "Where you going?"

"To the morgue to see the body." She cringed thinking of the dead body making him smile.

"You taking Sammy?" He nodded and she watched him walk out and saw the salt line move. She got up and walked over to the door to have it hit her in the head.

"Ow…" She looked up and rubbed her head seeing Dean looking down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry, um, I was going to tell you to fix the salt line but I see you were about to do that."

"Yeah." She rubbed her forehead again and squinted at him because the sun was blinding behind him. He gave her a grin as in 'sorry but glad you're catching on.' He closed the door and she fixed the line. She stood up and grabbed the laptop over to the table and sat down. "Now…where to start?"

Miranda browsed the town's website and found nothing interesting on the front page. She then entered in the search 'murders.' A few articles came up talking about the men that had been killed in the houses. She clicked on the picture of one of the dead bodies and looked at it. The victims head was cut off but she saw something weird on the body. She maximized the picture and looked at the guys arm and saw a bruise on it. She looked over at the other arm to see another bruise. She could only see the victim's arms so she couldn't see anymore bruises. She opened the next picture of the next victim and saw the same thing but his shirt was off and he had the bruises on it. She tried the next victim same thing. She bit her bottom lip and told herself to let Dean look at these. Maybe it was nothing but she had to make sure.

A thought occurred to Miranda and she typed in 'missing person.' Two articles popped up, one about a girl named Ashley Vernon who went missing about two years ago. Miranda opened the girl's picture up and saw that she was a pretty girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes and clear skin and white teeth. She was like the perfect girl. Miranda clicked back on the article again and read that she was seventeen years old and she was a cheerleader and volunteered for other things. Miranda opened the other article to show a picture of a funeral and the article said that they had a funeral for Ashley for closure a year later.

Miranda looked up the first murder, Daniel Evans, died January 12th 2016. She checked the next one, Thomas Goldrich June 5th 2016 and Chris O'Donald September 20th 2016. Now Larry Jacobs November 30th 2016.

She wondered if there was a connection between Ashley and the murders in the old house. She put in the address of the old house in the search engine to see the murder articles come up but also that it was an old house that no one has lived in until Daniel Evans bought it, renovated it, lived in it and now died in it. Miranda bit her bottom lip and looked at the door to see it being opened. It was Dean.

"Hey," she said sitting on her leg. "I may have found something."

"Yeah me too, also on the body there were these…"

"Weird bruises?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "More like hickies."

"Hickies?" She paused and looked at the pictures of the murdered men. "They looked like bruises from here but…you got a better look. Hickies, really?" He nodded and pulled a chair next to her.

"Got anything else?"

"The only thing I found out about the house is that the first victim bought it, renovated it…doesn't that bring out spirits or something?" She turned her head to look at him. He nodded.

"Yeah it upsets the spirit. Spirits don't like change…anything else?"

"Just that he renovated it and then he died. All the victims had their heads sliced off and the hickies all over them. But also…there was a girl who went missing, she was seventeen. She's very pretty, cheerleader, volunteer, she did everything." She looked at Dean who seemed to be thinking.

"You did good, Ray. Did you get anything about the house before Daniel Evans owned it?"

"No, it was just an empty house, no one owned it, and the bank did." Dean nodded and looked at the clock.

"You want some dinner?" She looked at the clock and then at him nodding. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"So," she said as she put on her coat. "How exactly did you get into the morgue?"

This question made him grin and he pulled out an ID and showed her. She grabbed it and looked at it. "Agent Dean Taylor, FBI." She glanced up at him and smirked handing it back to him. "Nice."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Miranda lied there in bed staring at the ceiling listening to Sam walk around the room. She looked at the clock and it read 3:25 AM. She sighed, she hasn't even closed her eyes and they went to bed around eleven. Something about the case they were working on was bothering her. She knew that Ashley girl had a part in this, she just didn't know how.

Miranda sat up and took the covers off her. She slipped out of the bed and when her feet hit the floor she wished she had slippers. The floor was freaking cold. She kneeled down at her bag and grabbed her iPod. She turned the volume down before turning it on. Sam walked up to her and jumped on her bed. She smiled at sat there listening to music and scratching him behind the ears. "Can't sleep either, Sammy?" She whispered and took a quick glance at Dean who was sleeping on his stomach and the back of his head was facing her. She continued scratching behind his ears and smiled again. She took her headphones out of her ears and set them on the nightstand. "We'll keep the scratching behind the ears to ourselves, ok?" She kissed his head and got back under the covers. She sighed and laid on her side and Sam managed to get under the covers with her. "You think he'll get mad if he finds you under the covers with me." She giggled and scratched his head.

"No, I won't," said Dean turning his head and facing her. She smiled a little. "Just jealous." Both of them laughed. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep, you?"

"You woke me up, you talk too much."

"I blame him." She scratched his head causing Sam to nudge her with his nose.

Dean chuckled then sighed. "You should try to get some sleep, we're going to the house tomorrow to look for any clues and the spirit may not like us poking around."

She nodded. "K." She closed her eyes for the first time that night and started to fall asleep. Dean watched her fall asleep, making sure she actually got some sleep. He was a little worried about her.

The next day Miranda and Dean were at the house looking around. The place was empty; the police must have taken the furniture and belongings of Mr. Jacobs and given it to good will. "I don't understand why anything would be killing these guys. The only thing they had in common was that they were in their fifties, were Caucasian and male," said Miranda following Dean.

"Usually it's something more, spirits sense things that we don't," said Dean opening the basement door. They walked down to the basement and went separate ways. Miranda took the left side and with her flashlight looked around.

"At least we don't have to worry about getting our heads cut off huh?"

Dean chuckled. "Uh, if the spirit feels threaten it will try."

"Great." Miranda walked by a part of the wall and felt cold air leaking through it. She walked back to the spot and put her hand out feeling the cold air. "Hey, Dean, come here!" Dean hurried over to her side. "Put your hand there." Dean put his hand where hers was and felt the cold air too.

"Looks like you striked gold, Ray." He looked around the basement for anything to break the wall down and found a sledge hammer. "Back up." She backed as far as she could; her flashlight was still on the wall as he busted it. Brick by brick it started to break down when finally it just came down and a trash bag came out falling to the ground.

Dean put the sledge hammer down and Miranda kneeled next to it. Dean took his knife out and cut a hole open to look inside. A horrible smell came out when he did making the both of them gag. Dean opened the bag more to find a body of a female with its head cut off.

"Oh my God," said Miranda and she looked up at him. "I think I know who this is."

Dean shook his head in disgust. Miranda opened it more and looked at her skin seeing hickies and bruises all over it. "Dean, I think this is Ashley Vernon."

"How do you know?"

"Well, think of it, she's been missing, no one ever found her body. And it has been over a year she's been missing and this is a year dead body." Dean nodded and looked back in the hole with a flash light.

"I just have one question." Miranda looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Where's the head."

Miranda grimaced and looked down at the body. "Even if we burn the body it's not going to stop the murders if another 50 year old man comes to live in this house."

"No, but…it narrows down the search. We'll just have to search of 50 year old white male in this town. While we do that, we can burn this body, and go look for the head." She nodded and Dean took out his lighter and looked around the basement for any gasoline. He grabbed it and Miranda pulled out the salt that Dean told her to keep with her for emergencies. She salted the body as he poured the gasoline on it. He lit it and Miranda watched the body burn. The only thing that came to her mind was her family. They must miss her and are wondering what happened to her.

After the body was burned Dean washed the ashes down the drain in the basement while Miranda sat on the bottom steps of the basement. Dean walked over to her about to say something when they heard voices above them. "You'll really enjoy this kitchen…" It was a lady talking to some other people.

"Shit, get up," said Dean grabbing her arm. He looked around for a way out but there were no windows or an exit to the outside, but there was a closet. Dean pulled her over to the closet and they hid in it.

"Yeah, this is real comfortable," said Miranda trying to get comfortable between her, Dean, the wall and the other things in the closet.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Dean moving and now they were both facing each other and his hands were on her hips. Miranda thought back to how they were almost in that position yesterday except this time they were closer and stuck like that until they knew they could leave.

"Well, at least now we can't say we never got close."

Dean chuckled a little at her joke and shook his head. They listened as they heard the footsteps got closer and then the people were in the basement. Dean and Miranda held their breath and stared at each other. Miranda felt a blush coming on and was glad it was dark in the closet.

Dean hasn't been this close to a woman in years and he was trying to keep his thoughts together. He was trying _not_ to think of the things he could do to Miranda right now and keep his body under control. His thumbs were under the edge of her shirt and he could feel her soft skin against the rough patch of his thumbs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to control himself. _Jesus, Winchester, calm the hell down._

He opened his eyes to see her head turned away from his and she was breathing a little bit heavier than usual and her chest was hitting his ever so lightly. _God damn it!_ They heard the footsteps go back up the stairs. They listened as they walked further away. Dean took his hand off her hip and opened the door. They walked out of the closet stumbling on each other.

"Well, that was one of the most uncomfortable but yet most closeness I've ever been with a girl in a long time," said Dean smirking at her.

"Shut up," she said and pushed him gently. He laughed as they headed up the stairs and quietly snuck out of the house towards the Impala and drove off.

"So, do you think there's someone out there with Ashley's head?" asked Miranda as they drove to the hotel.

"I don't know, but I have seen weirder things." He shook his head thinking about what crazy person collects heads?!


	5. Connection

**AN: BrandofHeroin-x: I am not going to give away the babies daddy lol it'll of course come in later chapters =]**

**April3604: I am trying to get them closer with each other in every chapter. **

**Xxkissesandcuddlesxx: I wanted Dean to have something close to him ever since Sam died in the "battle." So I thought of a German Sheppard as his companion.**

Miranda stood outside the towns High School waiting for the cheerleading team to be dismissed from practice. Miranda looked over at Dean who was sitting in the parking lot in the Impala with Sam. She smiled a little watching him sit there talking to Sam and scratching his head and feeding him some fries. "And he says I spoil him." She saw Dean look over at her and she bit her bottom lip as he smirked at her.

Miranda turned her head hearing a bunch of girls laughing and talking. The cheerleaders were exiting the football field and that's when Miranda saw Ashley's one good friend, Sarah coming out.

"Hey, Sarah," said Miranda walking up to her.

"Hi, do I know you?" she asked and waved bye to her friends.

"Um, no I'm Ashley's second cousin, Miranda. I was just wondering how you are holding up." Miranda and Sarah started walking over to Sarah's car.

"I'm…I'm doing well, Ashley's one year was a couple months ago. I mean she was my best friend and…I'm sorry, I just still can't believe she's still gone. I thought she'd be back by now."

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda stopping. Sarah turned to look at her.

"Well, you see Ashley was seeing the one English teacher, Mr. Hackle's. She said that it was nothing; it was just so she could get a passing grade. But one night when she went over there…she never came home."

"I'm guessing her parents never knew about her and Mr. Hackles?" Sarah nodded shedding a few tears. "You never told anyone."

"No one would believe me. Mr. Hackle's is on the most persuasive and high top person in this town."

Miranda nodded her head understanding. "So, where does Mr. Hackles live?"

After getting the address from Sarah she walked over to the Impala and leaned on the driver's side window. "Well, turns out Ashley was having a little affair with her English teacher for some passing grades."

Dean grimaced and shook his head. "Things people do to get grades."

"Oh come on, Dean, you can't tell me you never had a hot teacher?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"Well, there was this one teacher, she was my sex-ed teacher, she was…" He shook his head whistling. "And the things she taught us…"

Miranda laughed and threw the piece of paper at him that had the address on it and got in next to Sammy. "Oh, Sammy, move over."

"Sammy, back," said Dean. Sam got in the back and lied down.

"So are you saying you had a hot teacher?" asked Dean pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Well, I did have a hot gym teacher and the way he exorcised…" Miranda shivered thinking of her old gym teacher. Dean glanced at her and smiled.

"Someone has a thing for gym teachers?"

"No, muscle…" She automatically regretted saying that. Oh, God, what's he gonna think of her now? "But not too much…" _And yet you keep talking!_ She blushed a little thinking of Dean's hip bones and pelvic area. She wanted to know what else was under that shirt.

Dean saw her blush and cracked a smile. He reached towards her knee and squeezed it. Miranda looked up at him blushing more.

_Hmm…that's interesting…_thought Dean smiling a bit. He put his hand back on the steering wheel with more confidence than usual around Miranda.

After a few minutes driving Dean drove by Mr. Hackles house. He drove by slow and the two of them looked to the left. Miranda scooted over and looked over Dean's lap causing Dean to stiffen a little at her closeness. "It looks like a normal house…do you think he still has the head?" She looked up at him and he looked down watching her lick her lips unintentionally but she didn't understand what that did to him.

"We sure will find out," he said and drove passed it.

THAT NIGHT…

"School hours are nine to three," said Miranda coming out of the bathroom. Dean looked over to see her in just a long t-shirt. He looked at her legs and licked his lips. She had great legs. Miranda didn't even notice Dean checking her out as she pulled the blankets back on her bed.

"Um…ok," he said clearing this throat and turning his attention to Sammy who jumped on his bed. He scratched his head keeping his attention on Sam until he heard a familiar song being hummed. His heart sank and he turned hearing Miranda humming, 'Hey Jude.' He turned his head to see her sitting on her bed looking through her bag for her brush. "Do you…like The Beatles?"

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Yeah, Hey Jude's my favorite; I would just hum it or sing it to myself while I clean or doing whatever. Ever since I was little I would just play my mom's record that had this song on it over and over again until I got yelled at." She chuckled and scratched her knee nervously and looked back at him, seeing something in his eyes. "You ok?"

Dean let out a breath and nodded. "Y-yeah." He looked back at Sam and continued to scratch his head.

Miranda smiled and got off her bed and sat next to Dean and scratched Sam along with him. "How long have you had Sammy?" Both she and Dean chuckled to when Sam rolled on her back waiting for his belly to be scratched.

"Uh, for about three years now. I got him when he was a baby and taught him everything."

"He's very faithful to you." She rubbed his belly still smiling. She looked at Dean at the same time he looked at her.

"Yeah, he is. He really likes you. Like I said he doesn't take well to strangers." The two of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'm glad he took his chances with me." _Hmm…are we still talking about the dog? _Miranda blushed a little and they looked back at Sam. Because she was so used to humming 'Hey Jude' when she was doing something she started humming it again while petting Sam. Dean closed his eyes remembering his mother singing that to him to put him to bed. He looked at Miranda watching her hum it and pet Sam putting him to sleep.

"Is there something on my face or do you just like to look at me?" she asked turning her head to look at him and she grinned at him.

"Just wondering if I'm gonna catch you singing."

She laughed shaking her head. "I don't think so; I have such a horrible voice. But you may catch me one day when I'm by myself singing. So you never know."

He grinned nodding at her. She looked down at Sam seeing his eyes closed and thinking he was asleep. Dean chuckled a little at him. "You're good at putting him asleep."

"Hmm…that's not the only thing I'm good at." She smirked at him and went to get off the bed when Sam opened his eyes and knocked into her pushing her onto Dean. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was straddling him. His hands landed on her lower back holding her steady and making sure she wouldn't fall. Their faces were inches apart and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm good."

Dean liked the fact that Miranda would just stare in his eyes and not look at his scarred face. Her touch on the back of his neck was soft and he felt her left hand move from around his neck and up to his face gently touching his scars but she was still staring into his eyes. He closed his eyes feeling her soft touch against his old scars. He didn't know what was coming over him, this strange feeling and he liked it. The way she caressed her hand against his scarred face it made him feel good, hole. But he knew it wouldn't last, he grabbed her hand softly off his face and opened his eyes. She looked away from his eyes.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." She looked back into his eyes hearing his soft words towards her. She didn't know what was going on but she felt a connection to Dean and she liked it. Ever since she started running pass his cottage, she felt an instant connection to it and it must have been because of him. He looked over at Sam and she did too smiling a little hearing Dean say, "Sam!" In an angry voice. She giggled and got off his lap.

Miranda wanted to know more about this connection she was feeling towards Dean because it was more than a mentor or a friend. She had to see Cas.

When she knew Dean was asleep she quietly got out of bed and pulled some sweatpants on. She looked over one time before opening the motel room door to make sure Sam or Dean didn't wake up. She quietly walked out and closed the door. She shivered and looked around wondering how exactly does she call an angel?

"You need me?" asked Castiel. Miranda turned around to his voice.

"Yeah…I'm confused…"

"About Dean?"

"Uh, yeah." She didn't like the fact that this angel can read minds. "I'm feeling this connection with him. It just kind of happened tonight."

"Understandable, you and him have a lot in common. You are both understanding adults and if you…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Are you talking about sex?"

"Well…"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about…kind of…I mean, he doesn't talk about his family at all and I was thinking about what you had said about that bloodline."

"It's not Dean."

Miranda felt disappointment hit her hard. For some reason she wanted it to be Deans. "Well…can't it. I mean he said his brother was dead…"

"Miranda, it's not that Dean doesn't want to have a child…he _can't _have a child."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not really my business. He should be the one to tell you if he wants to tell you."

Miranda nodded and Castiel disappeared. She sighed and walked back into the room. She took her sweatpants off and before getting into her bed. She walked over to Deans and pet Sam's head. She looked at Dean and touched his cheek. She didn't notice herself humming 'Hey Jude' again.

Dean woke up but didn't open his eyes. Miranda was caressing his cheek and humming. He felt relaxed and a smile spread across his face. Miranda smiled seeing this and knew he was asleep so she kissed his cheek letting her lips linger on his cheek. Dean was shocked at this gesture and felt her get up from his bed. He waited a few minutes before opening his eyes and looking at her. She had a little smile on her face as she slept. He felt something inside of him come alive at her smile and him thinking of her kissing him and the way she touched his scars. _God, what was going on?_


	6. I See You

**AN: My I say that I loved last week's episode and how I almost let out a tear when Dean was talking to his mom about 'Hey Jude.' =[ so sad.**

Miranda heard the door of the motel room close and she turned towards it to see Dean walking in with two bags and two cups of coffee in his hands. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30.

"Rise and shine Ray!" called Dean walking over to the bed.

She whined and put the cover over her head. She heard him laughing at her and felt him and Sam get on the bed. Sam pulled the blankets off her with his teeth. "Hey, Sam! Whose side are you on?!" She rolled over facing Dean who had coffee in his hand for her. She sat up and he handed it to her. "Mmm, you're a God."

He chuckled. "That's not the first time I heard that." He drank some of his coffee. He put the cup on the end table. "I got you something."

She raised her eyebrows as he took a big black box out of the one plastic bag. He opened it up and took out a cell phone. She laughed and scratched her head. "Oh boy, that's pretty big Dean. A cell phone…woo, I don't know Dean, that's quite a commitment."

He laughed. "Shut up…I uh, saw you break your phone the other day. Since we are going to be separated today, I figured you're going to need a way to contact me if you get into trouble." He handed it to her.

"Me?" She asked opening it up and hitting the camera button. "What about _you_ getting yourself in trouble?" She turned the phone and took a picture of Sammy. She patted his head then kissed it. She set the picture as her wallpaper and smiled.

"I know how to handle myself." He took the phone and turned it around to take her picture. He laughed and sent it to himself.

"You're a jerk. I look horrible" She fell back on the bed and curled up in a ball.

"Nah, come on. Get up."

"No."

Dean looked at Sam and then towards the bathroom. He got up and walked into it. He turned the water on in the tub and plugged it up. Miranda started to fall back to sleep but felt Dean pick her up. She turned her head and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Gotta get up sometime, Ray." She looked at the tub and held tightly onto him.

"No, no, no! Don't you-" He put her in the tub and she splashed around then stood up. Dean raised his eyebrows at her not realizing she was wearing a white shirt. She looked down and wrapped her arms around herself and pushed him out the bathroom. He laughed as she slammed the door.

"Ray, I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get out." He grabbed the extra bag that was on her bed. He shook his head thinking, _damn nice body. _

MR. HACKLES HOUSE…

Miranda was walking around Mr. Hackles house while Dean was looking around more. She started on the bottom floor first then made her way up top. She opened a closet and her cell phone started ringing. She opened it up.

"Yeah."

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked staring at the house.

"No, this place is…really clean and tidy. I'm starting to think it may not be him."

"Then who else would have murdered that…" Dean sunk down in his seat when he saw someone walk up to the house. He got a closer look. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" asked Miranda closing the closet door and walking into his bedroom. She searched through the drawers.

"Ashley's friend Sarah just walked into the house."

Miranda stopped fishing through the drawers when she found a picture in it. "Dean, you are not going to believe this."

Dean picked Miranda up and showed him the picture. The picture was of Sarah, Ashley and Mr. Hackles.

"So Mr. Hackles likes that young stuff. You think Sarah and Mr. Hackles killed Ashley."

"Or maybe it was just Sarah."

Dean glanced at her. "Think about it, Ashley was basically Ms. Perfect. She was the head cheerleader, she got straight A's in everything but English, she volunteered for everything, she was her family jewel, she was beautiful…she was perfect. Sarah was on the sidelines being second best. On her jacket was the head cheerleader pin…why didn't I see that before?"

"So, Sarah didn't like it that even Mr. Hackles was giving Ashley too much attention either and killed off her best friend?"

"Ashley haunts and kills all the men that live in that house. It had nothing to do with the age. It's because she was murdered in that house."

"I think you solved the mystery, Ray."

"Not quite, we still don't know where her head is."

"Why don't we go ask our friend Sarah?"

Dean drove all the way back to the house. Dean got out the gun and Miranda followed him inside. He handed her another gun that was in his back pocket. "I know you don't have that much training with the guns but…just in case."

"Are we going to shoot her?!"

Dean grimaced. "We don't know what Sarah is, for all we know she's a witch."

"Oh, well, that's wonderful." Miranda rolled her eyes as she followed Dean inside the house. It was quiet at first, but then they did start hearing the chanting of Sarah. Dean kept Miranda behind him afraid she may get hurt. He only wanted her to do a salt and burn case and it turns out it has turned into something too big for her first gig. They followed the chanting to the upstairs.

Dean kicked the door open and yelled, "Freeze!" Sarah turned around to show Ashley's decomposing head in the middle of the table with candles around it and a bowel filled with objects.

"It's too late," said Sarah smiling wickedly. She had a piece of hair in her hand and she dropped it in the bowel.

"What the hell did you do?!" yelled Dean still aiming the gun at her.

Miranda felt a cool air blow around her and she looked around where the air was coming from. She felt herself being thrown out of the room and the door closed. Dean tried to open it but turned back around to have Sarah throw something at him. "Fucking witches…" he muttered as he stood up. "They are so sleazy…and…ugh!" Sarah kicked him in the jaw.

Miranda looked up to see Ashley standing in front of her all pale and blue. She tilted her head looking at Miranda. "Why did you kill me?"

Miranda aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. Ashley ran to the door and opened it to see Sarah being thrown against the wall. Miranda felt the coldness on the back of her neck and she turned around to see Ashley there. She shot her again and she disappeared. She turned around to see Dean and Sarah fighting. Dean turned around and threw the lighter at Miranda. She caught it in and walked over to the table.

"No!" yelled Sarah when she saw Miranda drop the lighter on the table. Miranda saw Sarah wrapping her hands around Deans neck. Miranda ran over and kicked Sarah in the gut causing her to fly off of Dean. Dean's eyes opened wide and watched Miranda punch Sarah. Dean grabbed Miranda seeing the room catching on fire. They ran out the room and into the hallway to see Ashley. Dean put a protective arm shielding her.

Ashley started shaking and she screamed as she melted into the floor. Dean grabbed Miranda's hand and they ran out of the house in time before the ceiling fell from the fire. They got in the car and drove off. It was quiet for the whole car ride.

AT THE MOTEL…

Miranda was sitting on the bed petting Sam and Dean came out of the bathroom. He sat next to her and squeezed her knee. She smiled looking up at him. He noticed the cut on her head. "I can always clean that up for you and put a band aid over it."

"Nah, I kind of like it, my first battle wound," she said touching it.

He chuckled and she looked back down at Sam and continued to pet him. "You know I didn't mean for that to happen, I just wanted a whole salt and burn case for you to start with."

"I know, but how were you suppose to know."

"I guess I am getting too old for this job." He stood up and walked over to the fridge grabbing a drink.

"No, you're just rusty." Miranda teased and looked up from Sam. Dean smiled and went back to sitting next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She reached up to his face and touched a couple of his scars. "What happened?"

She felt Dean tense a little at her words more than her touch and looked at her. "You really want to know."

She nodded. "Unless you're uncomfortable with it."

He shook his head and took another drink. "Well, you now know that there are angels out there. Some are watching us, more closely than others." Miranda watched his facial expression as he told the story. It was stone, no expression as he stared in front of him. "Seven years ago…The Apocalypse started." Dean waited for her to say something but she didn't. She actually wanted to listen to him. Listen to what he had to say. "I guess you can say it's my families fault…but that's a different story for later. Well, Cas and other angels came to me telling me that I would have to destroy Lucifer, that I was the only one that could. And in the end, it turns out it's because an angel needed me for his vessel." He saw her confused face and smirked a little. "It's sort of a like a meat suit for angels…but anyway, the angel was Michael. I had to say yes to him in order to kill Lucifer."

"He had to…possess you?" He nodded and she grabbed his hand. He didn't let go.

"I really don't remember anything after saying yes. I did it to save my brother and my loved ones. I…I couldn't let them live in a world that was falling apart and I was the reason. I sometimes see flashes during the day of the battle. From what I see the battle…the battle was horrible.

"Before I said yes, Michael promised me that he would try to keep me safe as possible. Usually when angels take over their vessels they leave the humans…like vegetables, drooling, uncontrollable…but Michael when he finally killed Lucifer, he took me up there, to heaven, had the other angels and himself take care of me as much as they could. But as you can see…the battle left scars."

Miranda caressed his face and he looked into her eyes. "Dean, your scars aren't what I see when I look at you."

"What do you see?"

"You."

Dean searched her eyes. She didn't care about the scars, she didn't care about his past…not yet. She bit her bottom lip and turned away. Dean felt that connection to her again. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. She saw him beyond the scars unlike others. He watched her pet Sam as they sat there in silence, a comfortable silence. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything," she said turning her head to look at him. "I'll never judge you." She kissed his cheek as she got up off the bed. "I'm going to get a shower. Are we heading out tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," he said watching her walk into the bathroom. She gave him a small smile as she closed the door. A thought occurred to Dean, he can't like Miranda. She has to find the father of that baby she is going to have to save the man's bloodline. They just can't be together, no matter what. She has a destiny just like him and he knows for sure that he is not part of that destiny. He wondered why he left that little detail out in his story…maybe that's a story for another day.


	7. All Work & No Play Makes Dean A Dull Boy

**Ms D Winchester: I felt that since Sam was gone, Dean needed some companionship and since he missed/misses his brother, he named the dog Sam. So he could have a memory of Sam other than looking at the only few pictures he had.**

**AN: Not too much supernatural stuff in this chapter…hope you all don't mind**

Dean pulled up to the cottage in time before the snowflakes started to fall. Miranda was lying against the window sleeping. He got out of the car and walked over to her side, slowly opening the door. He caught her before she fell out and walked into the house with Sam behind him. He looked at the sofa and then at her. He knew he still didn't clean out the spare room upstairs but he didn't want her sleeping on the sofa. He walked up to his room and laid her on the bed. He covered her up and walked over to the fire place. He lit the logs he had stocked there before leaving knowing it was the time of year where it started to snow and the little cottage would freeze. He turned watching Miranda sleep and smiled a little to himself. He looked out the window seeing the first snowflakes fall from the sky and remembered he left the car door open and their stuff in the trunk. Him and Sam walked out of the house. He grabbed their stuff and put the cover over the Impala. He put his stuff by the door and carried Miranda's upstairs. He looked in on her making sure she was ok and walked into the spare room. He looked around wondering where to start.

Miranda awoke hearing something crash along with someone cursing. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She turned to her right seeing a blazing fire and smiled a little. She must be in Dean's room. She got out of bed and followed the noise. She opened the door a little to see Dean pushing something inside a closet. She opened it more and walked in. "Knock, knock…" He looked over and smiled at her. He finally pushed the overstuffed bag on the top shelf of the closet and closed the door.

"Uh, it's not much, but…"

"It's perfect," she said looking around the little room. The room was white with a double window of the view of the woods. There was a single bed and two dressers and a long mirror in the corner of the room. She noticed a picture by the end table and walked over to it. It was her and her family. The only picture she had left. She picked it up and smiled seeing that it was the time her and her family had gone to Florida on vacation. They were all in their bathing suits and the ocean was behind them. She looked at Dean with the smile still on her face. "Thanks."

"Yeah…no problem. Hope you don't mind, I sort of put your stuff away."

"You didn't have too."

"Well, were going to be stuck in here a few days, it's snowing pretty badly." He walked over to the window and she followed. She opened the curtain a little and looked out. She grinned and bit her bottom lip. He watched the expression on her face. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

She looked at him. "Does Sammy like to play in the snow?"

The two of them looked over at Sam who was sitting on the floor staring at the two of them. "Yeah, he usually gets some play time in the snow."

"What about you?" she asked poking his side.

He chuckled a little. "Eh, I have some things to do before the snow gets worse. I have to stock the wood."

"All work and no play makes Dean a very dull boy." Dean smirked as she said this. Reminding him of a few times he had said the same thing. The two of them were so much alike. "Do you mind if I take him out?" Dean shook his head and she smiled. She kissed his cheek and walked over to Sam. "Come on, boy. Let's go have some fun." Dean shook his head smiling at the two of them as they walked out. He looked around the room.

"Perfect, huh? Guess so…" He walked out the room and followed Miranda down the stairs.

"Come on Sammy!" yelled Miranda as she opened the door. She had her long black coat on, her white hat and white gloves on. She also was wearing her black boots. Sam went running out into the snow. Miranda and Dean laughed as they watched. Dean followed Miranda down the porch steps. Dean walked over towards the shed to grab his ax while Miranda went running after Sam.

As Dean cut the wood that he needed he was also watching Miranda and Sam. He chuckled to himself watching her. He never felt like this before. He felt like he had a family again, but knew it couldn't last knowing they had to find the father to Miranda's child. The thought of some other guy being with Miranda sort of raged him. He only knew Miranda for such a short time but the connection they had together was so strong, he didn't know if he would be able to let her go.

Dean walked to the side of the house with the wood in his hands and pulled the cover off the rack. He started placing the wood pieces on the rack, piling them all up. He left four out for the fireplace in the living room and his room. He covered the pieces back up and took the four into the house.

When he walked back out a snowball hit him in the face. He heard a giggle from the right of him and wiped the snow off his face. He turned towards Miranda and she pointed at Sam. "You expect me to believe," he started as he walked down the porch steps, "that a dog hit me with a snowball?"

"Um, yeah?" she asked as she kept the laughter in as he walked up to her.

"Oh yeah?" He picked up some snow and patted it into a snowball. Miranda saw this and picked up some herself.

"Yeah." She said and Dean threw the snowball at her hitting her coat. She threw one back hitting him in the face again. She bit her bottom lip seeing his face. She couldn't stand it now, she had to laugh. She bent over to grab more to find Dean pushing her into the snow. She laughed and he helped her up. "Ok, you win old man." She patted his shoulder as he wiped the snow off her. Dean looked at her face, seeing the rose patches against her pale white skin. She looked more beautiful than ever. He caressed her cheek with his glove and she smiled looking into his eyes. Why did he have to like her? Sam ran between them breaking them apart as he chased after a squirrel. Miranda laughed and Dean just smiled.

"How about we get inside?" asked Dean and she nodded. "Come on, Sam!" He whistled and Sam followed them in. They went through the back door into the kitchen and shed their jackets, gloves and hats. "I'll start the fire." She nodded as she picked up Sam's bowel and put fresh water in it.

She watched his drink the water and looked up at the fridge. She saw a picture of Dean with the same guy in the other pictures. She took it off the fridge and walked into the living room. "Hey, Dean…" Dean looked up from the fireplace and knew what was in her hand. "Is this your brother?"

Dean stood up and took it out of her hands gently. A weak smile spread across his face. "Yeah, that's Sam."

"You named your dog after your brother?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, silly right?"

"No, adorable." She took the picture out of his hand and walked back into the kitchen and put it on the fridge.

"Hey," he said opening a cabinet. He pulled out the bottle of whiskey and smiled at her. "Wanna warm yourself up?" She smiled at him as he grinned at her holding the bottle up shaking it.

"Ok, ok…" she said standing in front of him the two of them laughing.

"Let's try again," said Dean taking a swig of whiskey out of his glass. He put his hands up, palms facing her. "Now, just hit the middle of my palm like I showed you."

Miranda stared at the palm of his right hand and put her arm up. "And hit…" She went to punch it and fell into Deans arms. The two of them laughed.

"You are drunk," said Dean helping her into a standing position.

"No I'm not," she said drinking some more from her glass. He ushered her to sit down on the couch and he sat next to her filling up more of her glass and his.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not…I barely ever get drunk, I'm like a tank."

"Nice." He laughed before drinking some more. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know what I wish."

"Eh, be careful what you wish for sometimes they come true." Dean sat back in the corner of the couch watching her stare at the ceiling and a small smile spread across her face.

"I wish I didn't have to find that man I was going to have that baby with. I wish I could stay here with Sammy and you." She turned her head and grinned at him. "You and Sam are like my family now, I don't want it to go away." Her grin faded staring at him. Dean leaned close to her and put some hair behind her ear.

"We will always be here and if he treats you bad, Sam and I will find him and hurt him for you." He watched her smile come back to her face.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem, Ray." His hand still rested on her jaw line and she leaned into it closing her eyes. She loved his touch it was warm and tender. A song popped into her head reminding her of her situation, Nazareth's 'Love Hurts.' She sighed and opened her eyes to see him still staring at her. She bit her bottom lip and he took his hand away. She didn't want him to take it away she felt safe with him there. She didn't want him to go away. He was the first and only one that took her in when her parents died. He was the only one who could understand what she was going through.

"Hey…do you think you could tell me about your family?"

Dean quickly looked at her. His family…the one that he wished was still alive. His heart sunk feeling every emotion knowing he was the last one in his family to be alive. He smiled a little and motioned for her to get closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She pulled her legs up on the couch and laid comfortably in his arms as he told her about his family and everything that had happened. By the time he got to the Apocalypse he noticed her eyes closed and he smiled. "Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm just picturing everything that you have been through." She opened her eyes and looked up into his. They were inches from each other. She didn't have to say anything, everything she was thinking and feeling was in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently and let go having them only on his for a second so he wouldn't get angry.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked in a raspy whisper looking from her lips to her eyes.

"Because I knew you wouldn't." She smiled a little and he nodded smiling a little. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "Maybe I should get to bed huh?" The two of them were both looking into the fire. She didn't want to get up and neither did he.

"Yeah, maybe…" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Night." She ran the back of her against his cheek and headed up to her room.

Sam jumped next to Dean and put his head on his lap. Dean sighed and scratched his head. "I know…I like her too." He looked towards the stairs and back at the fire. He did like her, he never opened so much to someone before and he felt like he could tell Miranda anything and everything. "You know Sam…once I fought against the angels…I think Miranda's worth fighting against them again…what do you think?" Sam looked up to him as if understanding. "Yeah…she is."

Miranda woke up with a little headache and got in the shower humming 'Hey Jude' to herself again. She shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around her. "Hey Jude don't be afraid, You were made to go out and get her…" She opened the door and looked behind to see if she forgot anything. "The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better…" She looked back and jumped seeing Dean standing there amused. She smacked his chest playfully.

"Jerk, are you spying on me?"

"Just listening."

She blushed realizing she was singing. "Oh, God, I just made a fool of myself didn't I?"

He walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back to see her shocked expression and she was blushing furiously. "No." She bit her bottom lip. She was feeling excitement in her stomach from his soft little kiss. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything…" She didn't mean for that to come out breathless like making him smirk. He caressed her face.

"Pancakes and bacon?"

She pursed her lips as her eyes lit up loving how he remembered that was her favorite. "Yeah." She nodded and he chuckled.

"Alright, get ready and come down in about fifteen minutes." He walked passed her down the stairs and she hurriedly went to her room and closed the door. She leaned against it with a huge grin on her face. She loved the feeling she was getting and right now she didn't care that she had to find the father of the dying bloodline, she really wanted to be here, with Dean and Sam. No angel was going to tell her different.


	8. Forever In Your Arms

Dean leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen watching Miranda reading a book by the fire. He loved how the glow of the fire made every curve of her face stand out. He could tell she was interested in the book she was reading, she kept biting her bottom lip whenever she got to a good part in the book and her eyes raced down the pages. He loved the feeling he was getting from her being here. He felt like he had a family again. Just her, Sam and him…one little family. He put his hands in his front pockets knowing he had to tell her, tell her that he couldn't have children and why.

Dean sighed and walked towards the couch. She looked up smiling at him. He didn't know exactly why he had to tell her because they weren't really anything. They kissed twice and he knew she liked him, he just didn't know if he could make a move on her without her feeling uncomfortable. He wanted her more than any other woman he has ever hooked up with or been with. She saw beyond his scars and into his soul. He didn't know if he would be able to find anyone because of what he looked like.

Dean sat down next to her and she put the book on the coffee table. "You ok?" she asked.

He smiled a little. "Yeah…I just need to talk to you about something."

She chuckled. "You actually want to talk. I'm usually the one asking questions."

He cracked a little smile. "Yeah, uh…listen, um…I feel uh, a connection to it and I know that you feel the connection too. I just feel I can tell you a lot and it's easy for me to talk to you…but this isn't easy to say." She nodded listening to him intently. "When Michael and the angels fixed me up after the battle there was a lot of damage. So much damage where…I can't have children."

He saw her face turn into sadness. She caressed his face, he loved it when she touched his face, it calmed him down. "I know that was hard for you to tell me. Thank you…"

"And I know you have to find that father to be."

She shook her head while closing her eyes and then opened them her hand on his face. "I don't want to. I want to be here, be with you…"Before she could say anymore Dean's lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He hasn't kissed anyone in so long and her being the one in that long of period it felt right. Her being that close him felt right, their bodies fit together perfectly. He slowly pushed her backwards on the couch his lips never leaving hers. He waited for her protest but all she did was wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He situated himself on top of her trying not to hurt her. His hands roamed down her body and at the edge of her shirt. He slowly raised it and squeezed lightly making her moan quietly in his mouth. He smiled against her lips and they let go. Their faces still inches from each other and looked into each other's eyes and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. Her hands ran down his back and then to the front of his shirt. He continued kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands lightly caressing her soft stomach. But he stopped when her hands started pulling it up. He let go and pulled her hands off him. He leaned up and felt bad about it because of her confused look.

"I'm sorry," he said and got up. She sat there and watched him go up the stairs. What did she do? Did she do something wrong? She thought they had an understanding…maybe she was wrong.

She bit her bottom lip feeling bad about what she did. She didn't know if she should have gone after him or to just stay where she was. She sighed and grabbed her book knowing he had to come down. She watched as Sam ran up the stairs and she was alone. She looked at the fire wondering if she should leave the house or not…what should she do?

Dean was upstairs all day, he didn't come down to eat, he didn't come down to let Sam out, and he didn't come down for anything, not even to see her. She sighed and headed for bed knowing what time it was. She walked past his half closed door and didn't bother looking in. She walked into her room and closed the door. She walked to her closet to pull out the extra blanket feeling the room a little colder than usual. When she looked in the closet she saw her pink nighty and laughed a little. Why did she even bother buying that? She never wore it. She grabbed it and took it out. She looked in the mirror and laughed at herself. She's crazy for wearing that during this weather. She looked back in the mirror and a thought popped in her head. She bit her nail wondering…

Dean sat there on his bed staring at the fire cursing himself out. Why did he act the way he did? He was angry with himself, he wanted to be with Miranda, but he knew if she saw the scars on his body, she would not find him so attractive. She could see the scars on the one side of his face all the time but if she saw his body…he shook the thought out of his mind. She would run, she wouldn't want to be here anymore.

He sat there with his shirt unbuttoned and the fires glow was reflecting off his torso. He sighed and leaned his head in his hands. He's been upstairs all day and she must hate him. He had heard her walk by his room half an hour ago and she didn't even stop in. He shook his head wondering what he should do.

There was a light knock on his door and he turned his head to see Miranda coming in. She was wearing a robe and she walked in. She sat next to him and put her hand in his. He covered his torso with shirt and she knew right there that's why he ran from her.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She kissed from his cheek to his ear and licked his earlobe making him shiver. She nibbled around his ear and she moved herself to be straddling his lap. She heard him taking in a deep breath and he closed his eyes as she continued her soft warm lips towards his neck. He stopped her when her hands landed on his bare chest. She looked into his eyes and then got her hands out of his and cupped his face. "Dean, all I see is you. I see nothing but you and only you." She kissed his lips lightly. "Please, let me in." He stared into her eyes and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as he took her as his, his and only his.

He let go and smirked. "What's with the robe?"

She smiled at him and untied it. She looked up at him through her lashes and bit her bottom lip as she opened up her robe. His breath got caught in his throat seeing the sight before him. He looked up at her face seeing a blush rise on her cheeks. He cupped her cheek in his one hand and said, "You're so beautiful." She smiled and he leaned in kissing her. He slowly took her robe off as they continued to kiss. His hands ran down her back and pulled her against him. The kisses went from little light kisses to full on hungry, passionate needing kisses. Dean needed her as much as she needed him. She moaned into his mouth as she grinded her hips into him. She pulled his shirt down his arms and threw it on the floor.

Dean flipped them around where she was lying on her back and he was on top. He held her in his arms as if it were the last time he would be holding her. As if the angels knew what was going to happen and snatch her away from him at any moment. Whenever he is feeling happy whatever or whoever is making him feel like this it gets snatched away leaving him to sulk in his sadness and loneliness.

She ran her nails down his back making him groan into her mouth and grip her hips tightly pulling them up against him. She gasped feeling the bulge in his pants causing her to get a hot feeling in her stomach.

There was a bark next to them and they turned their heads to see Sam looking at them. They both smiled at him. Miranda leaned up and kissed his lips. "Sam go away!" Dean pushed Sam away and kissed her lips as she laughed a little. They looked back over to see Sam still there. "Sam!"

Miranda laughed and put her hand on Dean's face making him look at her. "Dean, he's a dog he doesn't know what's going on."

"Oh trust me he knows." She giggled as he kissed her on the lips lightly. He glanced over at Sam and grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it in front of Sam making Miranda laugh more. He let go of the pillow and ran his hand over her face staring at every curve in her face. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled. "You're so beautiful." She grinned and leaned up to kiss his lips.

She let go and they opened their eyes. She saw how much he cared about her but also there was sadness. "What's the matter?"

He smiled a little shaking his head. "I know that sooner or later they're going to take you away from me. I never get to have something or someone in my life for too long without it being taken away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere. And I know you…you won't let anyone or anything hurt me." He kissed her lips and then leaned his forehead on hers.

"I hope so. I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to keep you with me." He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. "Forever."

She smiled. "Forever." They kissed each other's lips one last time. "Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"Whatever you want." She nodded biting her bottom lip. He rolled off her and lifted the covers up for the two of them to get under. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This just felt right being in each other's arms and Dean didn't mind that they didn't go too far tonight but jeez she looked sexy in that nighty. He felt her soft hands lightly trace circles on his chest as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"So, what happened to that bedroom I worked so hard on?"

She laughed. "Would you like me to go in there and use it right now?" She started to get up and he brought her back down on him.

"Don't you go anywhere, beautiful." He kissed her head and held her tightly in his arms.

"Night," she said. She leaned up and kissed his lips. She laid her head on his chest again and closed her eyes falling asleep in his arms. For once Dean fell asleep happy and had the most amazing dreams.

**AN: Sorry it's short…there will be more soon.**


	9. Miracle

_1 Month Later...December..._

Dean and Miranda have been with each other for a month now. He taught her everything to protect her just in case something happened. In case the angel decided to come and get her, take her away but they never came.

Dean had thought from the first time that he made love to her that the next day they will be crashing into the cottage and taking her away but that never happened. But Dean was always watching his back, watching her back. Dean couldn't help but feel more feelings for Miranda. He opened up to her more than he had ever opened up with anyone, he told her everything. Everything that he had has done, everything with his mother, everything with the whole destiny plan.

Miranda awoke with happy thoughts in her head that day. She thought life couldn't be better, she had a beautiful little home with Dean, her lover. He had his arms wrapped around her, his warmth brought her happiness and memories of every night she spent with him in his bed. He was an amazing lover, of course he was her first but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She felt him nuzzle her neck and start to leave little soft kisses on her. She smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "You awake?" he asked.

"No."

She heard him chuckle in her neck and she turned around to face him. She wanted to tell him that she only didn't care for him, but she loved him but she was too afraid. She never felt like this before. Sure she had boyfriends before but none that would sacrifice everything for her, save her and teach her everything she needed to know to protect herself...even other things he had taught her in bed.

But her happy morning thoughts were erased when she felt something stir in her stomach and she felt her body wanting to puke. She pushed away the blankets keeping a sheet wrapped around her as she ran to the bathroom.

She felt Dean holding her hair for her and softly rubbing her back. "Babe, this is the fifth time this week, I think you should go to the doctor." He handed her a wet rag and she wiped her mouth. She flushed the toilet and closed the lid. She leaned her head on the leaned staring at him.

"Go to the doctor in town, in _the_ town I ran away from and they all think I'm missing. Yeah, that won't cause a scene."

He smirked. "Don't be a smart ass." He kissed her forehead. "But that's one of the things that attracted me to you." He pushed her hair behind her neck and caressed her cheek. "Please, go for me. You can take Sammy."

She smiled weakly, how could she deny him? She couldn't that's how. "Ok, let me get a shower, try to hold down some food and go."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "Pancakes and bacon."

Her stomach stirred and she shook her head. "No...just toast for me thanks."

He chuckled. "Alright." He got up leaving her in the bathroom. She hated being sick...she always felt vulnerable and weak.

Later that day she put her boots on and grabbed Sammy's leash. "Come on boy." He ran to her and let her put the leash on.

"How you getting there?" asked Dean walking in from the kitchen.

"I was just going to walk, your _baby_ doesn't do well in the snow."

He grimaced. "Maybe we should get something that does." He scratched the back of his neck.

She smiled. "Your fault for moving to a little cottage in South Dakota."

He grinned at her. "Am I goig to get a kiss goodbye?"

"Maybe."

He playfully glared at her and she smiled walking up to him. She kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed her back. She let go smiling at him. "You're the reason I don't want to leave."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I don't want you to leave either but I want you to get help for whatevers wrong." She pouted playfully and kissed him one more time.

"I'll miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." One more kiss and she was out the door with Sam. Dean watched until he couldn't see her figure in the snow. He wondered if he should have gone with her, he didn't like her being by herself but she had Sammy and a few weapons hidden in that body of hers. He shivered thinking of her body and smiled. Jeez, he loved her but didn't want to scare her by telling her.

* * *

"Miranda?!" Doctor Jones was surprised to see her alive and well. "You know the whole town has been looking for you."

"I figured...I just needed some time to think over things."

"I am really sorry to hear about your lost. I..."

"It's ok, Doctor Jones. I'm fine." He smiled at her weakly and patted the table for her to sit on. Doctor Jones noticed the dog and smiled.

"Yours?"

She smiled at Sammy. "Sort of...my boyfriends."

He smiled. "Boyfriend huh? You runaway and find a boyfriend?"

She shrugged. "He's been taking care of me."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so...but the reason I'm here. I've been throwing up lately, especially in the morning. I'll wake up and a few minutes later puke. My boyfriend then tries to feed me but I can't even think about food. I've just been eating light things like toast and crackers even though I am totally craving some apple pie right now."

Doctor Jones laughed. "Lie down and let me take a look." She lied down and he pulled her shirt up a little and started to examine it. A little crease formed on his forehead but smiled at Miranda. He motioned her to sit up and he checked her blood pressure. "Well, I can't really seem to find anything wrong. It seems you may just have caught a bug but I want to take a blood sample."

"Eww...needles."

He laughed and grabbed one. "Ever since you were a child you hated these things."

"Don't look Sammy, this is going to be bad." Doctor Jones laughed and stuck her with the needle taking blood out. "How long till the blood test is done?"

"About 24 hours, do you have a number I can reach you at?" Miranda gave him her cellphone number and hopped off the table.

"Thanks Doctor Jones."

"Don't be a stranger, Miranda. We miss you." She smiled weakly at him and headed out.

By the time she got back to the cottage the sun started to set. She opened the door to find Dean asleep on the couch. She chuckled and shook the snow off of her. Sammy went running into the kitchen and she sat next to Dean watching him sleep. She caressed his cheek and he woke with a start and grabbed her hand. He relaxed seeing her and grinned.

"Hey baby," he said and moved for her to lay next to him. He pulled her down and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her on the lips. "What did the doctor say?"

"He thinks it's some bug but he took some blood." She pouted at him and showed him the band aid on my arm. He smiled and kissed it.

"Poor baby."

"I know, I hate needles." He chuckled and leaned his head onto her cheek. "So, how much did you miss me?"

"Too much, I was worried the whole time."

"Don't worry it gives you wrinkles."

"Too late."

"Well," she said turning to face him. "How about I make it up to you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled against her lips.

"I think I will like that." He kissed her and they laid there making out for what seemed forever because whenever they are together they only think of one another and everything else is gone. There was no evil in the world, there was no one else, no angels, just them, just how they liked it.

There was a bark and Dean let go of her lips and glared at Sam. "Sammy!" Miranda giggled but they heard someone clear their throat.

They looked over the couch to see Castiel. _Oh no._ The two of them tensed staring at the angel behind the couch.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have some news," said Castiel. The couple got off the couch but Dean stared coldly at Castiel. No, he wasn't going to take Miranda from him. No one, nothing, not even God himself was.

"It's a bad time Cas," he said holding onto Miranda. "Can't you come back a little later."

Castiel looked between Miranda and Dean. "If that's what you wish...but Dean I really need to talk to you." Castiel disappeared and Miranda felt tears falling from her face.

"Dean...do you think they found _him_?" She bit her bottom lip trying not to sound worried.

"I don't know but remember," he turned around seeing her tear streaked face. "I'm not going to let anyone take you from me. Miranda..." She smiled he only used her full name when he wanted to be serious. "I-I love you."

Her eyes softened and knew it was hard for him to say this. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly against her.

"No one, no angels, no demons are taking you away from me. Nothing will." She nodded against his chest as they held each other tightly.

* * *

Miranda was up in their room putting away some clothes when her cell phone started going off. She picked it up and it was Doctor Jones.

Meanwhile Dean was downstairs in the kitchen feeding Sammy. "Dean, we really need to talk." It was Castiel.

Dean clenched his teeth together and looked at Castiel. "I'm not letting her go. You can't take her from me! You aren't going to!"

"That's not why I came, Dean."

Miranda stared shocked at the wall in front of her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Miranda, I'm sure. The test don't lie."

Dean stood leaning against the table his fist clenched and his knuckles white. What did Cas want? Why was he here if he wasn't going to take Miranda away?

"Dean...remember when I said the family was dieing out, that Miranda had to carry the bloodline of that man so it can carry on?" Dean nodded not fully understanding what Castiel was getting at. He wished he would just tell him straight out! "Dean...that man, that bloodline is yours."

Dean looked up from the table. "What?"

"I'm pregnant?" asked Miranda again to the doctor.

"Yes, Miranda, your pregnant."

"That's...that's impossible..."

"Like I said the results don't lie."

She nodded. "O-ok, Doctor Jones...thank you." She hung up the phone. How was she going to tell Dean? She hasn't slept with anyone but him. He was the only one she ever slept with. What if he didn't believe her? She felt herself getting dizzy and fell to the floor.

Dean and Castiel looked up at the ceiling hearing the loud bang. "Miranda?!" yelled Dean and the two of them ran upstairs to find her on the floor. Dean picked her up and put her on the bed. "Go get some water from the bathroom!" He looked down at her and started to pat her cheeks. "Baby, hey, baby come on, wake up." Castiel came back with a cup of water and handed it to Dean.

"Miranda, can you hear me?" Castiel sat on the side of the bed putting his hand on her forehead. Miranda slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two. She looked at Dean and tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Dean...I'm...I'm pregnant, but Dean I never slept with anyone else but you...I swear..."

He held her close to her rocking her back and forth. He looked at Castiel who nodded. "How did this happen?"

"Michael blessed you...for all your hard work and everything you've done, this is another blessing for you. You _are_ the chosen one and she is the one to carry on your children."

"So...the demons, they went after her knowing somehow me and her will be together." Castiel nodded.

Dean kissed Miranda on the head and kept his lips on her closing his eyes. It was a miracle, he was going to be a father.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for the update!!! but I hope you like this chapter as much as I do...lots of love...J.B.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dean laid in bed holding Miranda close to him like every night. He couldn't believe this was his life now. After so many years of fighting for the world and giving to people the world finally gave back to him and let him be happy for once.

He snuggled close to Miranda breathing in her scent and smiling in her hair. She is still as beautiful since the first day he had seen her in that little town. He loved her so much because she didn't see the scars, she saw pass them and saw him for who he was.

He closed his eyes ready for sleep to take over when he heard a noise. He opened his eyes and got out of bed trying not to wake Miranda.

He walked down the small hall to the bedroom and opened the door to see his son standing up in his crib. "You young man are supposed to be asleep."

"Da…da….da!"

Dean smiled and looked over to the other crib to see his daughter sound asleep.

"Shh…Sam, gotta be quiet. Rose is sleeping like you should be." Sam giggled and curled up on his father.

Dean heard movement from the other crib and saw Rose waking up. This was a never ending battle for them. If one was up the other decided to get up, if one was hungry so was the other…one big cycle.

Sammy the dog came walking in hearing the noise and Dean patted his head letting him know it was ok.

"Alright," said Dean walking over to Rose who was sitting up staring at them. She smiled at her father as Dean picked her up to and they walked into him and Miranda's bedroom.

"Ma!" they yelled waking Miranda up.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting up and in full out mother panic mode.

Dean laughed setting the twins on the bed and they crawled up to her. "Sam woke Rose up."

He crawled into bed and the twins lay between him and Miranda.

"You two are supposed to be sleeping," said Miranda and they giggled as she tickled their tummies.

Miranda and Dean's eyes met and they smiled at each other. They were in love and they had a great family. Nothing could get better than this.

Miranda and Dean watched as their children fell back to sleep curled up against their parents. They quietly put them back into their room and shut the door.

Miranda leaned her head on Dean's chest smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to walk back to their bedroom.

"Did you ever think you would have this?" Miranda asked looking up at him as they entered their room.

"Not in a million years, I hoped but I knew it would never happen." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you."

He kissed her deeply causing her to tremble in his arms. He always could make her tremble. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with the love she had for him deep in her heart and soul.

The two of them fell onto the bed knowing they may never have another moment in a while to make love to each other because of the twins but that's how they always made love. They will make love as if the next day one of them would not be there, as if the end of the world would be there and that's how they loved it. It was a passionate dreamlike love that the two of them could only give each other because it came from their souls not their looks.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:** Will be a sequel just don't know when it would be up.


End file.
